


「礼猿」后日谈

by Amore_oi



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amore_oi/pseuds/Amore_oi
Summary: ·鬼知道我多久没写过礼猿了
Relationships: 宗像礼司／伏见猿比古
Kudos: 3





	「礼猿」后日谈

伏见又没来参加击剑机动科的训练。

秋山悄悄观察了下淡岛的脸色——和平常无异。虽说本人参与集体活动的积极性不高，却也不是会无故缺勤的人，唯一合理的解释就是伏见接到了新的任务。

“伏见先生又要上室长的私课了。”道明寺发出一声意味不明的叹息。

宗像一贯要求每个Scepter.4的成员每月都必须、至少完成最低限度的训练，一想到伏见通宵工作后迎接他的不是柔软的床铺而是宗像的one on one，道明寺不由得打心底里同情起他的三把手来。

秋山没有附和，抓住空隙当即就是一剑劈向他的漏洞，道明寺哇哇叫着“耍赖”一边跳开一边调整姿势格挡。

开玩笑、即使是竹刀被打中也是很疼的啊！

“好了——集合！”

所有人同时停下手中的活计，小跑步至淡岛面前列好队。

女副长凌厉的眼刀自秋山开始挨个扫过去，确认无异后她绷紧的神色不自觉放松了一点，说出了有如特赦令的愉悦话语。

“今天的训练到此为止。”

没有什么比经历大汗淋漓的激烈运动后洗个热水澡更令人开心的事了——青云寮安装了空调的话或许是一件值得普天同庆三天三夜的大事，但一想到这需要宗像松口答应，所有人便不约而同当这个念头从未产生过。

宽敞的浴室足够容纳二三十号人，此刻封闭的室内白雾缭绕，安静得只能听闻流动着的涓涓水声，以及不时传出的低语。

“说起来，今天伏见先生不知道又被委派了什么事情。”

榎本拿起蓬蓬头冲掉头发上的泡沫，在摸眼镜的时候这么说道。

“管它是什么，伏见先生那么厉害，一定可以顺利解决的！对吧秋山？”道明寺笑嘻嘻地把一副眼镜塞进榎本手中，“阿榎，你的眼镜。”

秋山擦拭头发的手顿了顿，很快淡淡地笑开来：“嗯，是伏见先生的话，一定没问题的。”

轻笑声此起彼伏。虽然三把手经常表现出一副“没事勿扰”的恼人模样，但提起这个年轻的上司，大家对他的感情还是敬佩居多。这一天不见，会关心他的去向也是理所当然的事了。

晚风凉凉地抚过众人的面颊，丝丝冷意蔓延，一种夜晚独有的清冽味道悄然钻进鼻尖，刺激得少数几个人浑身一激灵。

小路那头影影绰绰走来一人。近看会发现他手里拿着约摸两指厚的文件，在翻阅的同时会发出略显不耐烦的咂舌声。

“那好像是……伏见先生？”

的确是伏见。以十一月的气温来说他的着装未免过于单薄，仿佛纸片一般随时会被大风吹走，镜片后的双眼露出几分倦意，黑眼圈的色彩似是浓了些，叫人不敢妄自去揣测这是加班几日的成果。

伏见像是没看见特务科的人，低头径自从他们身边走过。

“伏见先生！”忘了是谁率先叫住的他，待他们反应过来面面相觑时，已经是三四种声线交织在一起后了。

伏见停下了脚步。

他略微偏转过头，眼眸深处有什么光在摇曳。

他不咸不淡地开了口：“什么啊……是你们。”

“伏见先生这是要去哪儿？”加茂不解，今天所有人很勤快地没有遗留下任何工作，而眼看就快到了正常人的睡眠时间，伏见却是朝着办公的方向在走。

“啧，给室长交报告。”伏见曲起食指敲了敲手里砖头一样的文件，“真是，一声招呼不打突然把人叫去跑外勤，还一定要今天整理出与之相关的所有的文件——加班到现在不说，还要补上落下的训练课程。真是，真的是很会给人添麻烦的「王」。”

想到脱线的顶头上司，好像会发生什么都不足为奇。

“伏见先生辛苦了。”日高的感慨发自肺腑，也就只有他们的三把手能如此容忍室长的一些突如其来的想法。

“没什么其他事的话我就先走了。指不定室长什么时候才放人……”

“伏见先生！”

弁财像是下了很大的决心般，突然这么叫了出来。伏见也被这突如其来的喊声给震了一下，错愕的神情一闪即逝，被“你最好给我一个我能接受的解释”的表情所取代，眼神也不自觉锐利起来，很容易联想到下一秒就会出鞘的昴。

“生日快乐。”

伏见愣了愣。凝结的空气再次活了过来。

弁财有些不好意思地抽抽鼻子，“本来想等今天训练后说的，谁料到伏见先生不在，本来还想办派对来着——还好，赶在零点前遇上了。生日快乐，伏见先生。”

弁财的话有如打开了什么开关，一群人争先恐后地为伏见送上自己的祝福。

“伏见先生，生日快乐。”

“生日快乐啊伏见先生，未来也请多关照！”

“明天请您吃拉面吧！我亲自下厨！”

……

真是，这群人在自顾自嚷嚷些什么啊……

伏见闭上眼睛转身离去，好像在这里多待上一秒都是在浪费时间。

热情被毫不留情浇灭，众人的兴致顿时弱了许多，道明寺更是眼巴巴望着伏见的背影，有些不甘心地喊道：“伏见先生！我们真心喜欢着您！”

直到伏见的身影即将和夜色融为一体，他才懒懒地扬了扬手。

“拉面不要蔬菜。”

生日、吗……

伏见掏出终端，八田倒是早早地送来了自己的祝福，还很自豪地着重强调了自己是“卡着零时（凌晨那个）”发送过来的所以一定是第一个祝福他的人——依旧是小孩子的幼稚思维方式。假设那不是在自己为处理文件忙得焦头烂额时收到的邮件的话，可能还是会有那么一点开心吧？

在伏见看来，所谓生日不过就是365天中同样平常的一天，就连节假日都同工作日没什么两样，更何况区区一个自己都快忘记的生日。他向来不太看重这些，因此也没有过多放在心上。

列表上滑，除了八田以外还有草薙发来的两封邮件，其中一封是代安娜写的，草薙诚挚邀请他有时间回吠舞罗看看，并给了他当日酒水免单的优惠待遇。

据闻安娜也准备了小礼物要送给他，就盼着他过去拿。

算上特务队，记得自己生日的人也着实少得可以忽略不计。

这样想着，伏见已经到了道场门前。

即使是这样的冷天，宗像依旧着一身藏青色浴袍，手捧热茶静静端坐着，托盘上还有一杯冒着热气的抹茶，显然是在等人。

伏见决定速战速决。

“室长。”

宗像回眸，眼中倒映着三日月的弧度。

“哦呀，是伏见君。”他含笑道，“没想到真的会来赴约呢。”

“别开玩笑了，这是工作吧。”伏见挑眉，“总结报告我已经写好了，请您过目。”

月下的人摆手，示意他在托盘旁的空余空间坐下，伏见郁结，今晚注定不能提早休息了。

坐下细看才发现，托盘除了茶杯，还盛放着一碟色泽怪异的小塔。

伏见心里升腾起不好的预感。

“室长，这是……”

宗像笑着点头应道：“是淡岛君准备的红豆泥点心。说是慰劳出外勤的伏见君。”

不、副长这是要谋杀对吧？

伏见的眼镜反了光。

“实际上呢——”宗像道，“这是淡岛君为伏见君准备的生日礼物。”

静风惊扰了树叶，簌簌作响的细小杂声缓和了两人间的沉默。月色如河川淌过，流泻进两人各异的眼眸，像是点点萤火在蓝色和紫色的漩涡里沉浮。

“今晚月色真美。”

确实，深厚的夜幕中点缀的明亮月色是难得的美景，但就如平常的月夜一般，伏见并没觉得它有多么惊艳。他接连“嗯嗯”两声，然后——

“副长的好意心领了。”——就不吃了吧？

“哦呀，可是淡岛君可是万般嘱咐我要监督你吃下去呢。”

……

眼看伏见的脸色一点点垮下去，看着红豆泥如临大敌，不知情的人也许会误以为他面前摆放的是全蔬菜宴，才会让他露出生吞一百只苍蝇一样的反胃表情。

宗像轻笑。

“不过，偶尔包庇一下员工的‘罪过’也不是什么坏事呢。”

伏见眼睛一亮。

“鲜少有机会能像这样和伏见君独处，我会好好珍惜这段时光的。”

“您在说什么傻话，作报告时办公室不是就我们两人吗？”

“哦呀，那可不一样。”宗像道，“虽然工作时认真的伏见君我也很中意，但果然还是想更多去认识、了解日常生活中的伏见君。”

“室长，这是什么有关人类观察的社会调研吗？”

“是的，所以我挑中了伏见君作为我的观察对象。”

“真是一如既往的恶趣味啊，我可不是小白老鼠。”

“伏见君会这么想就错了，人类是很有趣的生物。「王」与「氏族」，抛却本身的抽象概念，也就是相当普通的存在。”

伏见抬眸：“那岂不是很无聊吗？「王」与「氏族」这种东西。”

宗像说：“伏见君可还记得沙城？”

沙之城……没记错的话或许就是自己印象中的那东西罢。

“坚不可摧的沙城并非单靠「王」的力量就可以构筑起来。「王」是一个骨架，填补空缺的却是「氏族」。因此——

伏见君，是不可或缺的哦。”

怎么会有这样奇怪的「王」呢……

“室长的心里，也存在着这样一座沙之城么？”

“当然，那是我的大义所在。”宗像笑道，“所以伏见君……”

第一位「王」说，握住我的手。

“你是否愿意同我一起守护大义无霾？”

第二位「王」说，握住这把剑。

抹茶早已去了温度，此刻却无人在意了。

这就是、他的「王」。

维护一方秩序的宗像，最耀眼的、冠以「青之王」名号的宗像。

是那样耀眼的天狼星啊……

天狼星所指之处，即昴剑尖所向之地。

不知名的白色花瓣飘过，成为茶杯里的一叶扁舟。

“能和伏见君一起过生日，这感觉很微妙呢。”

「氏族」在不知不觉中就成长到了这等地步。

「氏族」与人类，可真是奇妙的生物。

零点的钟声敲响了。


End file.
